Systems for retrieving information in a communication network are well known. Typically, such systems take the form of a processor that queries one or more databases having a fixed data structure and a known query format. As such, these systems are limited to retrieving information from a limited number of databases that are operatively connected to the processor. Because of the limited query format and fixed data structure, new information sources cannot readily be added to the system without reformatting the data in the new information source to comply with the fixed data structure and querying options.
While such systems for retrieving information are effective for handling static amounts of information in fixed formats, they also do not provide the ability to handle multiple message formats and multiple information sources.
In light of these problems, what is needed is a system that can interface with varied information providers and that can readily add new information providers. Also what is needed is system for handling multiple message formats in a single communications network for retrieving information. It would also be desirable if this system could direct queries for information to a number of different information sources based on message content.